Orange Roses
by TheUSofCalzona
Summary: A sweet fluffy Mother's Day fic.


A/N - Had this on my LJ and wanted to bring it over!

Cowritten with walking_weapon

* * *

Sofia knew today was something important when her Momma woke her up early. The only time that happened was if she had to go to her Daddy's or something important was happening. She rubbed her eyes and looked at her perky Mom, squirming a bit as she stretched the sleepiness out of her limbs.

"We're going to go surprise your Mom today." Arizona says softly with a giant smile. Callie had worked late last night and was currently dead to the world in the bedroom. While she hated her wife was so exhausted she was glad to have the time to get Sofia up and then go run her errands. "Today is Mother's Day so we're going to do something special for Mom. We're going to her orange roses and her lunch from her favorite Cuban place downtown. Sound good baby girl?" She asks with a smile, running her hand over Sofia's unruly hair.

"Mama likes pretty flowers." Sofia murmurs through a yawn, still rubbing at her eyes as her little body slowly wakes up. She smiles a bit as her Mom runs a hand through her hair and she snuggles closer to her. She's her mothers daughter when it comes to not liking mornings.

"Yes she does baby." Arizona agrees, kissing the top of her three year olds head. Every year since Sofia was born she got Callie orange roses for mother's day and this year wasn't going to be any different. Though this year Sofia would be coming with her for the first time which should make the morning interesting. She manages to get Sofia dressed without too much fuss, having given her a bath last night. "When we get back you have to sign her card. Can you do that big girl?" She asks as she wrangles Sofia into her shoes and out the door.

"Yep! I can writes my whole name. All by myself." Sofia declares proudly, tugging at her jacket. It's a miniature version of her Mama's leather jacket and makes her look…bad…something. She just knows she isn't allowed to say the word and that her Momma laughed when her Mom gave it to her.

"Yes you can." Arizona smiles, putting her sunglasses on before driving her SUV out of the driveway. They bought a new house when Sofia turned two, wanting to have more space incase they decided to add on to their family. Plus it was nice to have a yard for Sofia to play in and for the two of them to relax in as well. "Do you want a bagel for breakfast big girl?" She asks, knowing that Sofia always got hungry at about eight.

"Wif bacon and creamy cheese?" Sofia asks excitedly, clapping her hands together and looking at her Mom in the rearview mirror.

"Since you were such a good girl for me this morning I think we can arrange that." Arizona smiles at her daughters excitement as she pulls into the bagel shop, parking the car before getting Sofia out. "Apple juice or orange juice?" She asks as she gets Sofia out of her booster seat. She and Callie try to give Sofia options, controlled ones of course, so she feels more independent.

"Orange juice pwease." Sofia smiles sweetly, having figured out by now that saying please gets her a lot farther, especially with her Mom. Pouting only works really well with Daddy. "What you having Mom?" She asks, taking Arizona's hand as they head inside.

"I am going to have coffee and a chocolate chip bagel." Arizona replies as they get into line, smiling down at Sofia. "And maybe if you're a good girl for me I'll get us a shortbread cookie for later. Would you like that?" She asks, already knowing the answer. Sofia had somehow gotten her sweet tooth; they were still trying to figure that one out.

"Yay!" Sofia grins, bouncing a bit. "I loves cookies. They yummy. But you make yummier ones then Mama." She declares simply. One of her favorite Sunday activities is to whole up in the kitchen and bake with her Momma when she has the time. Of course the taste testing afterward is nice too.

"You are a goof ball, just like your Mama." Arizona says as they move up in the line, smiling a little at her daughter's antics. After a few more minutes of waiting and idle chatter it's their turn to order. "What do you say?" She asks Sofia once they get their food, wanting her to tell the casher thank you.

"Thank you." Sofia smiles up, offering a shy wave to the 20 something girl behind the counter before shifting closer to her Mom. "Yum." She says as Arizona hands her the paper bag with her breakfast in it.

"Tell me Miss Sofia, are you going to give your Mom a big hug and kiss for Mother's Day?" Arizona asks as she takes Sofia to a table so they can eat before going to the flower shop and then to pick up the surprise that Arizona had gotten for Callie at the jewelers.

"Duh." Sofia states with a bit of attitude. Of course she's going to hug her Mom, she always hugs her Mom. "I mean yes ma'am." She says at the look Arizona gives her. She knows that look. She hates that look. "I gonna give her a super big hug and kiss. And a card. I mades it at daycare."

"That is very sweet." Arizona leaned over, kissing her daughter's forehead. "Will you help me give her my present? I don't know if I can do it all by myself. I think I need your help." She knew Sofia loved to give gifts and hoped that if Sofia handed it to Callie it would catch her off guard.

"Okay." Sofia agrees easily, liking the idea of helping her Mom. After that she falls mostly quiet except for munching on her bagel and drinking her juice. "If we's here getting Mama's presents who's getting you presents?" She asks curiously as they head to the car.

"Your Mom normally gets me a little something. But I always tell her not to get me anything more than a card." Arizona says as she tidies up. She still feels a little weird celebrating mother's day. She would much rather go all out for Callie and that be the end of it.

"That's silly. You my Mom too." Sofia says with the simplistic logic only a three year old can have. "Next year I make Mom take me to get you a really awesome present." She smiles, nodding resolutely.

"You are, are you?" Arizona asks with a laugh as she lifts Sofia back up to her booster seat, kissing her cheek and giving her a smile. She gets her all snapped in before getting in the driver's seat. "Well if you help her I know it will be a really awesome present."

"Naturally." Sofia smirks a bit, her too old for her vocabulary slipping out like it does now and then. With three surgeons for parents she's bound to pick up stuff quick even with the slight setbacks from being a preemie.

"Silly girl." Arizona chuckles, shaking her head. God knows they're going to have their hands full when Sofia's a teenager and still too smart for her own good. Checking the time she sees that it's already half past eight and mentally runs over her timetable. They're making good time and are on schedule so far which as the daughter of a marine means they're running 10 minutes early. It's only a short drive down to the flower shop, and soon she's parking and unpacking Sofia all over again. Even with how early it is the store is already packed as they make their way inside. "Sofia you have to stay close to me, no running off. Got it Bug?"

"Got it." Sofia nods, dutifully holding up her hand fro Arizona to take. Seeing all the loud people moving around she holds her Mom's hand extra tight. Her friend Zola got lost in the mall once and she said it was super scary.

"Come on…" Arizona mutters to herself. She hates to wait when she has places to be. Well she hates to wait when she doesn't have any place to be either, being a surgeon makes waiting something against her normal. Finally after nearly an hour to waiting and trying to keep an impressively patient Sofia occupied, it was her turn. "I should have 12 long stem orange roses under Robbins."

"Robbins? Um…With an R right? Because I don't see any order for Robbins." The harried clerk says with a huff. He hates Mother's Day. Loves his mother, but hates today.

"Robbins with an R." Arizona rolls her eyes a little bit. "I have my ticket here." She says as she hands it to the man behind the counter. "I ordered them over a month ago." She adds, really not sure what she was going to do if they weren't here. It's not like Callie would be upset or anything but it was tradition and she's a woman who liked tradition.

"Oh, okay. Well…let me go check in the back." He says with a completely forced smile as he takes the ticket and disappears into the back. It takes 10 minutes he doesn't have but he finally finds the order shoved back in a corner looking slightly worse for wear.

"Oh thank god." Arizona whispers when she sees the man emerge with the bright orange flowers. She quickly finds herself pushing her nails into the palm of the hand that isn't holding Sofia's when she gets a better look at the flowers. She knows at this point though that she isn't going to get new ones and she doesn't want to fight with the man if Sofia is watching. "20% off?" She asks, raising an eyebrow and looking at the man in a way that makes it clear she isn't really asking. "Or I walk."

"Yeah fine, whatever." The man says, just wanting her gone without too much fuss so he doesn't lose any of the other customers in line. "Give me 14.50 and we'll call it even." He says, eager to get the transaction over with.

"Perfect." Arizona smiles innocently, handing over the money before gathering the flowers and her things. "Ready to go Sofia?" She asks, giving her daughter a bright smile as they step out of the line and head for the door.

"Yay, lets go. That man was icky." Sofia says, making a face and scrunching up her nose. "We go home now?" She asks, only remembering that they had to get flowers and nothing else.

"We have one more stop before we go home to get your Mom for lunch. We have to pick up something at the jewelry store." Arizona says as she again puts Sofia in her seat before putting the flowers in the back next to her. "I got her a surprise. We can't go home without it can we?"

"No! Mom loves surprises." Sofia smiles excitedly, loving being in on the action and a part of some secret.

"She does." Arizona agrees with a chuckle as she begins to drive them the short two miles to the jewelry store. When they arrive she's glad to see this place is much less packed then the flower shop was. "Remember the pocket rule?" She asks, pausing outside the shop door and looking at Sofia. She and Callie had taught Sofia to keep both hands in her pockets when she went in to some stores. This being one.

"Yes." Sofia sighs, frowning a bit as she shoves her hands into her pockets and dutifully follows Arizona inside. The pocket rule was no fun. It always meant she wasn't allowed to touch cool stuff she really wanted to touch. "Whoa…shiny…" She gasps when she sees here they are.

"Yup." Arizona smiles as she puts her hands on Sofia's shoulders and guides her to the other side of the store. "Hi. I'm here to pick up a ring I had custom made. It should be under Robbins." She tells the older gentleman working at the counter. About two years ago Callie lost her great grandmother's ring that was a gift for her finishing medical school. When Arizona found a photo of it she decided to have it remade as a surprise.

"Just a moment." The clerk smiles, looking a lot more relaxed then the clerk at the flower shop did. People tend to not buy jewelry last minute, making his job way easier. "Ah yes, here we are. Quite a lovely piece." He says with a smile as he retrieves the custom piece from under the counter.

"Thank you." Arizona says as she takes the box from him when he hands it over. She opens it and slowly and a grin spreads over her face as she looks at the ring. "It's perfect. She is going to love it. Do you think Mom is going to like it baby girl?" She asks as she bends down and holds the box open to show Sofia.

"Wow. It's pretty." Sofia whispers, looking at the ring with wide eyes. "Mom will love it. You get lucky." She smiles, not knowing quite what she said, just knowing her Daddy said something like that when he got a ring for Aunt Lexie.

"Kids." Arizona says, giving a slightly forced smile to the clerk as she laughs it off. She knows where that came from and her and Mark are going to have a very long chat about the wording he uses around their daughter. "Here you are." She says as she hands her card to the man for payment.

"Don't worry, I have two of my own. They're complete sponges at that age." He chuckles as he takes the card and starts ringing the sale through. "Then they grow up and end up far too smart for their own good and go to college across the country." He sighs a bit sadly.

"She's already been told that she has to be in driving distance or we're moving with her." Arizona smiles, pocketing the ring and putting her card back in her wallet. "Ready to go see Mom Sofia?" She asks after she signs the receipt.

"Yep. I need to give her big hugs." Sofia nods with a smile, already pulling Arizona towards the door. All this being excited is only fun if she gets to share it with her Mom soon. Plus she's getting hungry again and her Momma said they were having lunch with her Mom.

"You do? Well so do I so we'd better get going." Arizona grins, glancing at the clock as they leave the store. Perfect, still on track. It's just a few minutes after ten in the morning by the time they get home and make it through the front door. They have just enough time to give Callie her gifts, have her shower and make their reservation Arizona notes happily. "Ready to go give Mom her surprise bug?" She asks, once they're inside and she has Sofia's coat and shoes off.

"Mmhmm…Do I gets to jump on the bed?" Sofia asks in a quiet voice, not wanting to wake her Mom up. "Pwease?" She asks, puppy dog eyes in full force.

"Go get your card and I'll grab mine and then you can. But no jumping on her. You don't want to hurt her." Arizona says, rolling her eyes at how excited Sofia looks One of these days she's going to break something jumping on, off, or onto something or another. Hopefully she's around to fix it when it happens. Shifting the flowers in her arms she takes the ring out of her pocket as Sofia scampers off.

"Course not." Sofia says, looking horrified but already quickly dashing away into her room. Rooting around through her bottom dresser drawer with some difficulty she finally pulls out two cards. One is covered in sparkles and a crude rainbow while the other has a mix of flowers and bones on it. She doesn't get why the teacher looked at that card so funny. "Ready Momma." She announces triumphantly when she emerges into the hall and finds her Momma just rounding the corner.

"Look at you big girl." Arizona smiles, juggling her card, the flowers, and the ring as she reaches for Sofia's hand before walking her up to her and Callie's bedroom door. Opening the door slowly she sees her wife sleeping on the bed, sprawled out like a starfish and hogging the bed in her absence. She really hopes that Callie got enough sleep, because in a few seconds she's going to have their daughter bringing her quickly to the world of the awake.

Callie wakes with a start as the bed suddenly jostles under her. Her hear races a little as she stays still and waits to get her bearings. Cracking one eye open she can just make out her wife which means the bed is moving because of…Oof…Yep, there's Sofia. "Morning baby girl." She mumbles, eyes still closed.

"Buenos días Mama." Sofia grins brightly, stumbling over the Spanish a little bit but mostly getting it right. Still grinning she wraps her little arms around Callie's neck and holds tightly to her. "It's Mother's day and we got you gifts!" She exclaims.

"It is? Wow, lucky me." Callie smiles warmly, amazed she can manage it after only being awake for a few seconds. It's crazy what motherhood will do to you. "I think I've got my best gift right here in my arms though. What do you think?" She asks, as she gives Sofia a tight squeeze and a kiss on the cheek.

"Silly." Sofia giggles, cuddling up to Callie before handing her one of the cards. "I putted bones on it for you. I know you like bones. This one is for you cuz you love rainbows." She grins proudly, handing the glitter covered card to Arizona.

"This is beautiful baby girl. I love it so, so much." Callie smiles, feeling the pride only a mother can at the many colored squiggles on the page and the mangled attempts at letters. "I'm going to put it in my office at work. How does that sound?"

"This is awesome Sofia. I am really, really proud of you for making me this. Thank you honey." Arizona smiles brightly as she runs her hand over the front of the card. She puts the card on her side of the bed after admiring it for a few minutes before turning to Callie. "These are for you baby." She smiles softly as she hands Callie the flowers.

"Thank you honey." Callie smiles lovingly at Arizona, taking the flowers and smelling them. She notices they're a bit mangled but doesn't comment. Knowing there's likely a frustrating story behind it she doesn't want to bring it up and upset the pretty pink bubble they're building at the moment. "These are going to go in my office too I think. Then when I get all grumpy I can just look and them and feel all happy thinking of my two favorite girls."

"You're welcome." Arizona says softly, leaning down for a soft kiss and then sitting down on the bed after Callie makes room for her. "So I got you something else." She says a bit shyly as she holds up the ring box fro Callie to see.

"Arizona you didn't have to get me anything." Callie says before she even sees what it is. For someone who shies away from getting gifts on occasions like this Arizona sure knows how to spoil her.

"I know, but I wanted to. And I know loosing your grandmother's ring was really hard on you and that the ring was really important. So I had it remade and I thought today would be a good day to give it to you." Arizona presses on, giving Callie another shy smile.

"You what?" Callie gasps, staring at the ring box in shock. She didn't expect a ring or any kind of jewelry really, and certainly no this kind of jewelry. "Oh Arizona…" She whispers, eyes getting misty as she opens the box and sees the perfect replica of her old ring.

"I really wanted to make sure that you had a little bit of that loss back. I know it's not the same as having the real thing back, but I also know how much you loved that ring and what it meant." Arizona says as gives her wife a smile.

"I love you." Callie says softly, smiling lovingly at Arizona. "Thank you for this. It's…it's perfect." She whispers, leaning in for a tender kiss. "You're too good to me." She smiles softly, running her hand over Arizona's arm and getting lost in her eyes.

"Can I wear it?" Sofia asks, looking at the pretty ring in the box. "It's pretty." She says, reaching for the ring, wanting to play with it.

"No, no Sofia. This is too special to be played with." Callie says, quickly moving the ring box out of reach. "But do you want to help me get Momma her present? I hid it really well so she wouldn't find it."

"You got me something?" Arizona asks, always surprised when she gets something. "Honey you didn't have to do that. You are the one that gave birth and everything. Well you didn't give birth normally. But you get my point."

"And you're the one who put up with 3am feedings, doctors appointments, and late night crying fits. You're as much a mother as me." Callie says firmly, knowing little things like this are even more important for her to do given the circumstances of how Sofia came to be. "Sofia can you go into my closet and get the wrapped box that's hidden with my shoes?"

"Yep." Sofia nods, always happy to be her Mom's helper. Scooting off the bed she dashes over to the closet and opens the door wildly. She looks around a few seconds before finding the box she was sent for. Grabbing it she runs back to the bed and hands it to Arizona. "What is it Mom?" She asks as she scrambles up onto the bed, hating to not know what things are.

"It's a surprise silly, you have to wait for Momma to open it." Callie says with a smile. "Go on, it won't bite." She urges, nudging the box in Arizona's hands after helping Sofia scramble into her lap. She remembers talking with Barbra and complimenting the necklace she wore to their wedding. Turns out it's one Daniel got her when Tim was only a year old and it had each of their birth stones set into a heart along with Timothy's, he had Arizona's added when she was born. She thought it was a really sweet idea and has been toying with the idea of doing something similar for her wife ever since but just never got around to it until now.

"You really didn't have to get me anything." Arizona insists as she slowly undoes the wrapping and then looks inside. "Calliope it's beautiful. Is this a recreation of Mom's necklace?" She asks, tracing the lines of the piece of jewelry. She uses to always hold onto that necklace when she was cuddling with her Mom as a kid. It was her favorite piece of jewelry that her Mom wore.

"It is. She wore it to our wedding and I complimented her on it so she told me about it. I loved the idea of it and when she said how much you liked it…I thought you should have one of your own now that you have a family. It just took me a few years to get my act together." Callie smiles, watching Arizona trace the heart.

"It's beautiful." Arizona whispers, finally looking up and giving Callie a kiss, grinning against her lips. "You are the best wife in the world and I am so freaking lucky." She declares, running her hand though Callie's bed head. "And you are the best little girl in the world." She adds, pulling Sofia into her lap and peppering her face with kisses.

"That's cause I'm your little girl." Sofia giggles, snuggling close to Arizona. Her Moms are awesome, so if she's their little girl she must be awesome too. Obviously.


End file.
